BECK: Memories in your Music: Ryusuke Minami
by dorukuboruu007
Summary: What would you do if you lost all your memories and you woke up in a a strange street in the pouring rain..you're lost and don't know what to do when you suddenly heard a familiar song..Will this song lead you to your memory or will you make new ones? OC!
1. Chapter 1

"Memories in your music" [Ryusuke Minami]

~~~~~_The harsh rain pierced down your skin like needles as you lie staring up at the dark sky. The cold, wet pavement against your back, you felt hot tears down your cheeks and you wondered why but never got an answer. Your eyes roamed around trying to remember what has happened, the surroundings, the place, they all look unfamiliar to you yet you felt nostalgic just being there. "Where am I?.......What is this place?...W-who...Who am I?" You asked that question to yourself but you found no answer. You waited, maybe an answer will come, you'll just have to be patient...but nothing came, just the cold wind and loud roar of the storm. As you felt that nothing would come, waiting will be just in vain and moving on might get you somewhere. Your legs were weak but you have enough strength to walk yourself down the unfamiliar street. You let your legs take over, and let them take you wherever..but then everything seemed to be silent like somebody pushed the mute button, and then, a soft music filled the air and it eventually reached your ears._

_"....Full moon sways_

_gently in the night _

_of one fine day_

_On my way_

_Looking for a moment_

_with my dear..."_

_You followed this music never bothering what place it might be, the music was familiar to you but no matter what you do, you couldn't remember a thing as how and why. The music got louder as you get closer to small shack._

_"....What a fool_

_I don't know about tomorrow_

_what it's like to be..._

_Ah..._

_I was fool_

_Couldn't let myself to go_

_Even though I feel_

_The end....."_

_Muffled voices was coming from the shack but you can still hear the music. You placed your hand on the door to open it but it wouldn't open. It made a slight creaking sound. "DUDE!! What was that?" a rowdy voice said. "Its probably just the wind...it is storming outside..." said another..."....Seriously guys...what are you doing at my place at a time like this..." This voice was different, a calm and yet he sounded a bit bored. You leaned against the door, you wanted to hear more of the familiar song. Unfortunately it was coming to an end...._

_".....You are there_

_smiling in my arms_

_for all those years......."_

_The song ended and you felt a wash of sadness, you didn't want the song to end, you just want to listen to it all night if you have to. You wanted it so badly that you found yourself banging loudly on the door. The people inside were startled and became uneasy. "FUCK! I hate this storm!!!" the rowdy voice said again. "That didn't sound like it was from the storm!" Then shuffled footsteps approached the door, with a sudden pull, bright light blinded you. "What the fuck!!" As your eyes adjusted, you saw three guys standing at the doorway, warm air was coming out of the house while cold wind chilled your back. You felt weakened, you swayed and felt like you were falling, arms caught you, you looked up to see a long dark-haired man..He was saying something, but you couldn't hear any words coming out of his lips. You were drifting into conciousness that hearing was out of the question and your visions were failing you...then blackness finally came leaving you unconcious...~~~~~~~_

_"HEY! Miss! Wake up..are you alright?!"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Memories in your music" [Ryusuke Minami]

~~~~~~~You can hear voices as you slowly drift back to conciousness. You opened your eyes, letting them adjust to the light that was coming in from a window. "You lucky son of a bitch!" the familiar rowdy voice yelled quietly. You turned your head to them just to suddenly silenced them. The long haired one crawled towards you smiling with hints of laziness.

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

You stared at him blankly, your mouth was dry and was unable to open it. You shifted your glance at a small sink in the corner eyeing the water pitcher. The long-haired one followed your gaze and he knew what you wanted.

"Your thirsty right?" he got up on his feet and went to fetch a glass of water. The other two were just sitting in a corner watching you, you stared at them. One of them looked away, you assumed that he was the rowdy one and the one next to him just smiled at you. The long haired one came back, a glass of water in hand.

"The guy with the afro-like hair is Chiba, the one next to him is Taira.....And I'm Ryusuke." he said as he handed you the glass of water, you slowly got up and reached for the water. You drank it in one gulp and you handed it back to him. He smiled and was astonished. "So..what's your name?" You looked at him wondering that he might know your name. "I-I don't know.." You aswered in a dry voice. He looked at the two behind him, and they just both shrugged. Chiba got up and knelt in front of you, pointing his finger on your face.

"So you're saying you can't remember your name?!!!" he asked his tone a bit louder than before. "That's fucking unbelievable!!! Are you pulling my leg or something?" You shook your head meekly. "You don't remember your name and I'm assuming that you don't remember anything either, huh?" the bleached-blond Taira asked, you weren't sure so you didn't answer the question. The three of them took your silence as a yes. "I don't believe it! You really are a lucky motherfucker Ryusuke!! You got yourself a hot babe! And if you don't want her, can I keep her instead?" Chiba said with a wide grin.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say, and its very inappropriate.." you blurted out. Chiba looked at you. "What do you know about appropriate things? You can't even remember a thing!" you pouted. "So what if I don't remember anything? All I know is, that every word that came out of your mouth was inapproriate!" Chiba scoffed his face red, "For a chick who can't remember anything you sure are a feisty one!" Taira and Ryusuke chuckled.

"Hey, how about we give you a name?...it'll be a lot easier than calling you by 'Hey You'...but what?" Ryusuke sat in thinking. "It should be a name that will suit you." You waited but nothing came and so they just decided to hold it off for now, thinking a name wouldn't be too easy.

The day passed by fast, Taira and Chiba left right after lunch so you were left alone with Ryusuke. But without Chiba, whom was the source of a conversation, you and Ryusuke were left in silence. You sat on the futon as you watch Ryusuke randomly strum on a guitar. With every strum of the string, your eyes follow the every sound the intrument made. "Do you want to play it?" Ryusuke asked snapping you back to reality. You looked at him confused. "Its called a guitar, you strum on the strings to make music" You raised an eyebrow.."I know what a guitar is...I'm not stupid..I just lost my memories." You ignored his offer in silence, letting your eyes roam around the small shack. The shelves were filled with cds and your curiousity came over you. One by one you took out the cds out of their respective places, different covers and names but one has caught your eyes in particular. You stared at it intently.

"Do you want me to play it?" you nodded.

He took the cd from you nad played it in his cd player. As you waited you took the cd case and looked at it again. You traced the name with your finger. _'The Dying Breed'_ it says. "You're gonna like them..they are really good" you nodded waiting for the cd to play. The song started with a familiar strum of a guitar.

"Full moon sways

gently in the night

of one fine day..."

As the song progressed, you hum along with and eventually singing along. Ryusuke smiled and sat next to you. "You like this song?" he asked. You nodded with a smile. "I think..this is how i got here tho...i heard this song last night, it was such a beautiful song that i wanted to hear more of it." he chuckled, staring at. "Did you know that the word 'Moon' in english is Tsuki in japanese?" You shook your head. How would you? You don't even remember anything. "Oh that's right" he corrected.

"I think I have a perfecet name for you...since you like the song _Moon on the Water_ why don't i call you Tsuki....." you raised an eyebrow. "You want to call me...moon?" you replied. He shrugged, looking away with his hand behind his head. "I think that's very pretty..." a wide smile formed your lips and for the first time, you felt happiness like never before...and you thought it was kinda weird.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, I'm gonna go and walk my dog." Ryusuke said breaking the silence between you. You looked up from the cd you were looking at. "You have a dog?" He nodded..."You just stay here, you didn't look too good last night, you got a pretty nasty wound on your head." You touched the side of your head, Ryusuke got up.

"You know what...actually you should come with me, we'll swing by at the hospital to get it check or something." You nodded but you looked down at the clothes you were wearing. A simple printed shirt and plaid boxers. The thought of wearing men's clothes made you blush, Ryusuke looked back wondering what's taking you so long in getting up. "Hey, I don't have all day.." he then realized that what you were wearing were still his house clothes.

"Oh, sorry. You were soaking wet last night we didn't want you to catch a cold so we changed you...don't worry we're all blind folded, though it was really complicated." he went back into the house went into his dressers, He pulled out a plain black shirt and faded jeans. "Here wear this for now until we get you something that would suit you better." You took the clothes, Ryusuke stepped outside and you immediately heard a dog bark. You put the clothes as fast as you could, the jeans were big for you and they kept on falling off. You grabbed a belt that was hanging on the wall and put it on. You looked into a mirror and staring back at is someone you don't know, you can't even recognize your own reflection. You looked at the bandage wrapped around your head. "I wonder how I got this?...It kinda hurts." You stared at the stranger's face one last time

Ryusuke was waiting outside with the dog, you tilted your head to the side when you saw the dog. A frankenstein-like dog played next to Ryusuke wagging its tail like crazy. When he saw you, he ran towards you, at first you panic a bit, you don't what to do with a weird looking dog. As he stands int front of you, giving you a 'please-pet-me' look. You smiled. "Don't worry, Beck doesn't bite."

"Beck? Is that his name?...What a cute name." you said gently brushing the top of his head. Ryusuke whistled, telling him that its time to go. You followed them.

It wasn't a really long walk, you followed him everywhere, the alleys, strange streets, then eventually he took you the nearest hospital. Ryusuke made Beck stay outside and the weird dog obeyed.

----------------------------

"So..what do you think doc?" Ryusuke sat at a chair on the corner of the examine room. The doctor is now replacing the bandages from before. "Hmmmm...its a pretty bad hit,...it appears that you were hit by something, like a bat something big. The bruising around the wound is big and impact was hard that it cracked your skull a bit..." he paused. "I'm surprised that you're still alive." he chuckled.

Ryusuke got up.."Is that why she couldn't remember anything?" The doctor nodded.

"It is possible that the hit had caused her to lose her memory..although it is temporary, with the right procedure..she'll eventually get her memories back. You smiled at that thought, you'll get your memory back and you don't have to wonder who you are.

Ryusuke went to pay the bill and left the hospital. On your way home, you came across two guys, both wearing school uniform. It seems like Ryusuke knew them as he casually walked towards them with a smile and greeting. For a moment they were talking about a band then Ryusuke turned around to call you. You ran to them smiling. "Tsuki..this is Koyuki....and Saku" a boy with the squinty eyes smiled at you.

"Taira told us about you...he said you lost your memory...and I'm glad you finally got a name.." Koyuki smiled. "Ryusuke gave it to me.." he chuckled ."So I've heard"

The conversation went on and on, that you didn't even notice that it was getting more late. Beck barked and wagged his tail. "Well, I guess Beck wants to go home now." And with that, you and Ryusuke waved goodbye to Koyuki and Saku..

"So..you're in a band?.."

"Yeah..its called Beck.."  
"You named your band after your dog."

"Yeah.."  
The rest of the walk was quiet, when you got home you were tired and literally crashed on the floor. Ryusuke looked at you. "Are you Ok?", you looked up.."Hmm..just tired"..then there was a knock on the door. Ryususke opened the door, it was girl with dark hair like him. He seemed annoyed but he let her in.

"What is it Maho?" he asked.

"I heard you got a new girl here.." he saw you and sat next to you.

"Uh..who told you that..?"

"Chiba and Taira..saw them this morning."

You looked at her, wondering who this girl might be. Ryusuke sat on the other side of the room facing you.

"She's my sister, her name is Maho." Maho looked at you and smiled, her hand held out in front of her for a shake. You smiled back and shook her hand.

"You came in a bad time Maho..." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh,..are you two about to do some love time?" she asked teasingly. You blushed extremely, the thought of it never crossed your mind, ever.

"Fuck off Maho....she's tired and she's just getting reading for bed." Maho sighed.

"This early? but its just 7..." Ryusuke shrugged. "So you're letting her sleep on your futon?" Ryusuke nodded. Maho scoffed with the answer.

"How can you stand to sleep in his futon? Seriously!" he asked you, you shrugged and has no idea what she's talking about. "His futon stinks and full of lice!..Its gross." you shrugged again and didn't know what to answer. She sighed and got up to her feet. "Well goodnight....I'll come back here tomorrow." She was about to leave but Ryusuke stopped her, she turned around to him.

"Can you bring some clothes for her?"

"Yeah sure, i think i got some that i don't wear anymore." she waved goodbye again and let you two alone. Ryusuke was getting the futon ready for you. "All right you can sleep now..."

You looked at the futon, hesitating, Maho's words still linger in your head. "Come on now, don't listen to Maho, and besides you need your sleep..I'll take you to Beck's show tomorrow night, so you need to rest." you smiled and slipped in to the futon, it didn't took you long to fall asleep. As you drift to dreamland, you could hear the sound of a guitar, playing your favorite song.

"Goodnight Tsuki.."


	4. Chapter 4

_**~~~A DREAM~~~**_

_"Ey there 'Princess', yo daddy is looking fer ya!" A figure came up to you, his face was blank, but you were getting the feeling that you know him...but why?...from where? Another figure approached you, and like the other one, there was no face._

_"EHH? Please stop calling me princess!" you heard yourself talk, it seems to be your response to the figures in front of you.....Who...?..The question in your head kept on ringing but wasn't getting any response._

'Who are these people?....Princess?'

_"Come on now____, the boss is waiting" It was a name, but for some unknown reason, you couldn't make out what it was._

_"Hey! You shouldn't go there!" its something different..Is this a dream? A dream. Maybe. You hoped so. Buy why? Theres so reason for you to see this dream. You weren't sure if you know these faces._

_"____"_...'What? I can't hear you!

_"____"_...'Say that again! I really can't hear you!

_"____"_..Please! DAD!

_~Dad?~_

"Wha-?...A dream?" You woke up from your dream, you closed your eyes to visualize the figures, but now its all a haze. You looked around the room to see Ryusuke sound asleep on the bare floor, guitar around his arms. He probably fell asleep while he's playing the guitar, or maybe he just felt like sleeping with it. It was still in the middle of the night, although the moon was shining so brightly that the faint glow entered the room. You closed your eyes back shut, but there was a sensation that kept you awake.

You decided to go outside, maybe get a little fresh air and moon gaze for a little bit. You stepped outside, a little chilly but its nothing you can't handle.

"Dad....? Who is he?...Hmmmm.. I can't really say that I recognize the face when i didn't REALLY see any face!" A deep loud sigh escaped your lips. You looked at the water on the pond, the glow of the moon reflected at its surface. For a moment it was enchanting, inviting you to keep on gazing. You walked towards the side of the pond and sat there, gazing intently on the water. "Its so pretty..." you sighed, enjoying the very sight, there was a feeling that wanted you to express everything. But somehow..there was also a lingering feeling of emptiness, the feeling was ineveitable.

_"Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along  
Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong_

We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day-----"

"That's quite a song, Tsuki-chan....Isn't that Rie Fu?" You turned around to see Ryusuke standing behind you, staring up at the moon. You turned your head up the same direction he's looking, the moon is more beautiful than its reflection on the water.  
"What are you doing out here anyway?" he asked, you just shrugged. "I couldn't go back to sleep....I..I had a dream." he raised an eyebrow, he bent down and sat next to you, his guitar next to him.

"Will you tell me?"

"I...I don't remember.."

There was a deafening silence between you two, a fish jumped up the surface of the water, spashing your feet in the process.

"Ne, Ryusuke-kun, sing me a song.." the request just came out of your mouth without even realizing it. He looked at you surprise, he scratched his head thinking of a song.

"Hmmm....Ok..but what?"

"I don't care what you sing...just sing something." he chuckled.

"Ok...."

He grabbed his guitar and position himself, placing the instrument on his lap. Strumming the strings one by one, you recognize the song, "Moon on the Water". A smile formed your lips, as his deep yet gentle voice lull you to sleep. Your head rested on his shoulder as he kept singing the song.

"You're a weird girl aren't you....you fall asleep just about anywhere."

You had a dreamless sleep and you were thankful. Maybe it was because of Ryusuke's singing? Hmm...no matter, you were still thankful. You could hear loud voices, it sounded like Ryusuke's friends, Chiba and Taira. But something isn't right, you felt like you were being carried by someone.

"Come on, Chiba..put her down, the girl is sleeping for crying out loud." Chiba scoffed ignoring Taira's plea. "BAH!! For how long is she gonna sleep anyway? I'm tired of waiting! She can't sleep all day, she's gotta wake up anyway, so why not now!" Huh? it feels like a dream but at the same time, it feels real.

"Chiba! Just wake her up properly! This is gonna make her mad, and Ryusuke too."

"GAH! Ryusuke ain't here anyway! Ima wake her up and give her a bath, Its like killing two birds in one stone!" Wait what? A bath? WAIT!!

**SPLASH!!!**

Freezing water woke you up in an instant. Chiba had thrown you into the pond, the cold and icky pond. The freezing water pulled you down, you kicked up struggling to catch your breath, then you realized, you don't know how to swim.

"HAHAHA!" Chiba laughed hard, expecting for your head to popped up the surface.

"Hey Chiba..She's not coming up!" Chiba looked down into the water, and Taira was right. This caused Chiba to panic. "OH FUCK!!!"

"Hey! What the FUCK are you guys doing! Didn't I tell you to watch Tsuki for me?" He noticed the pale faces of Taira and Chiba..He saw Chiba standing next to the pond panicking like a little girl. He caught the drift.

"You damn motherfuckers! What did you do?" he jumped into the water, it was dark but he saw you right away, in the verge of losing consciousness. He reached for your hand and pulled you up. You grasped for air as you reached the surface. Coughing and spitting the water you had drank while you were down in the water.

"Oh crap Ryusuke.! I'm really sorry!" Chiba exclaimed

"Fuck Chiba! Don't apologize to me, I wasn't the one who was thrown into the water!" He chuckled awkwardly. "I'm sorry..Tsuki, I thought you know how to swim."

You were silent, shaking in fear..that near death experience had caused you to shake in fear.

"I'm really sorry Tsuki!..I'll treat you ice cream!..Just forgive me!" he desperately apologized. Taira scoffed. "Come on..what do you think she is..a little..kid? You can't expe---"

"OK! Ice cream it is!" you said with a cheerful smile, like nothing really happened. The three of them looked at you weirdly.

"You really are a weird girl." Ryusuke said.

"Really?"

To Be Continued in Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

"WAAAAHH!!!" Chiba's voice echoed throught out the ice cream parlor. The other customers looked at your table in awe. You didn't take any notice of them, you were just busy enjoying your fifth bowl of ice cream.

"Who woulda thought this skinny bitch can eat so much ice cream in one day!!?" Chiba said frustratingly while clutching his empty wallet tightly. "And who invited you people!!!" Chiba yelled at the other people. Ryusuke sat next to Tsuki eating the last bite of his strawberry ice cream. Koyuki and Saku are happily munching on their chocolate chip ice cream bowl, while Taira licked his vanilla ice cream next to Chiba.

"You guys are heartless...I only wanted to apologize to Tsuki for throwing her in the pond. You guys wanted to come but what I don't understand is why do I have to pay for all of you guys!!"

Taira smiled.. "Well..this is for not listening to me. If you listened to me, you wouldn't be in this situation." Chiba was about to open his mouth, but he couldn't get any words to say. "aaw fuck...and you?" he pointed at Ryusuke..but he just stared back at him..intently. "OOook..WELL SHIT!! How about this TWO!!!" He pointed at Saku and Koyuki.

"Oh, we...we just saw you guys...Saku and I didn't expect you to buy us ice cream. We were surprised as you are." Chiba turned red in frustration. "WHAAATTT!!! UNBE----"

**THWACK!**

"Shut the hell up Chiba!, You're noisy!" a big and broad-shouldered man yelled back from behind Chiba. All of them turned to see who it was except for you..You, well you were busy eating your ice cream to even bother. "What the hell Rikiya!! Are you trying to pick a fight?" Rikiya grinned."Nah..I just want you to shut up..." Chiba flinched, he clenched his fist into a ball and with a twist of his hip, his fist hits on Rikiya's face. The blow made him step back a little and left him dazed. "You bastard!" Rikiya punched Chiba back, making Chiba fly above the table, landing on the happy-eating you, spilling the rest of your ice cream.

"Rikiya you fucking Ba---"

"GET OFF ME CHIBA!!!!" you pushed him off of you with all your strength, you struggled to get up as Chiba's weight crushed you down. "What the heck!!" you exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized but he seemed like he didn't mean it, he just got up and jump at Rikiya with a loud cry.

"W-what's going on?....M-my ice cream!" you looked at Chiba, ignoring the frustrating look in his face..you hit him upside the head. "What the F-..What the hell was the for?...I didn't start it! Its this guy!" his finger pointing at the big brute in front of him. Your eyes followed, staring at his intimidating figure. He scoffed, annoyed that you were staring, assuming that you wanted to pick a fight.

"What are you staring at kid?" he said, but he didn't get an answer from you. "Do you wanna fight?" again he didn't get an answer from you. Frustrated, he shoved Chiba away and made his way to you. He grabbed you by the collar of you shirt, pulling you to him.

Your eyes closed, letting out a big sigh. You pushed his hand away as hard as you could, agitating him more. "Oh you're asking for it!" he was going to throw a punch, Ryusuke and them was going to stop him but, Rikiya's lackeys stopped them.

A fight was brewing, the manager of the parlor was panicking and was about to call the police. Rikiya noticed this and was still, gesturing for you to follow him outside.

You did, but Chiba grabbed you arm, getting ahead of you instead.

"Hey..Saku..How did this started?" Koyuki asked his squinty-eyed friend.

"I dunno..Ice cream I guess." he answered shrugging.

All of them went outside, Rikiya's lackeys, were watching every breathing move that Ryusuke and his friend's make. They made their way to an alley, Rikiya looking as scary as always. You followed Chiba, eyeing the brute man in front of him. Without any warning, he let out a small cry and swung a punch at Chiba, catching him off guard. "That's for last week you mother fucker!" Chiba was down, making him more vulnerable to his attack. Rikiya took this chance to give Chiba another hit, this time it was a kick in his guts. Chiba writhed in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Chiba!" Ryusuke and them cried out. You rushed towards Chiba, helping him straighten up. Your eyes switched to Rikiya, giving him the fiercest glare you could muster. His eyes twitched, glaring back at you. "Do you wanna be next?"

No answer.

He took your silence as a yes and attacked you head on. You positioned yourself in a defensive stance, stretching your left arm in front of you. As Rikiya came in contact, he swung his fist in a punch, you took a step back dodging the hit. Lowering your upper body, as you lift your left leg in a kick hitting him at the side of his face. Ryusuke and the others watched in awe, not realizing that the girl they took in can fight like this. Rikiya, didn't give up with just one hit. He came at you again, this time he was aiming to give you a hard kick. You saw his move a second too late and was unable to dodge, throwing you backwards. You were able to regain your balance as your feet touched the ground. You ran towards him hoping to give him another hit. You threw in consecutive punches, he wasn't expecting this kind of attack from you, and for the your last move, you took a step back, pulling your fist behind gathering all you strength into one. With one swift swing forward, you gave him an upper cut to the jaw. He flew back and was unable to get back up. Rikiya's lackeys were frustrated by this and attacked you all at once. One by one, you took them all at once, dodging the attacks they throw at you. One of them was holding a knife, blindingly swinging the sharp blade at you. He manged to hit you, scratching your face with it. The scratch started bleeding but you weren't bothered by this.

The one with the knife, backed away as he saw your reaction. Then one by one, they ran away. Leaving Rikiya slumped down on the ground. You approached him, glowering down at him.

He looked up at you, frustrated. "TSK...a defeated by a short punk like you."

EH?

"A guy like you should join me...Chiba has no use for you anyway." he said as he struggled to get up.

WHAT?

Rikiya has mistaken you for a guy! Well why wouldn't he..you were pretty much wearing guys clothes, Ryusuke's to be exact and its too baggy that it hid all of your feminine physique. To top it all, you chest was almost flat that you could pass for a guy.

"I'm sorry...I think you've mistaken.....I'm not a guy, I'm a girl." you said with a smile, but deep within, frustration was brewing, but seeing the look in his face, it was hard for you to muster this frustration out.

"Y-You're a girl!?......NAW?!" he was still unable to believe this.

"Here..I'll prove it to you..!" you were about to lift your shirt up for a quick flash. But to the guys, it seemed to be in slow motion. anxious to see it. Then a hand stopped you, you looked up to see Ryusuke, face red in either frustration or maybe something else.

"You don't have to do that.." he said.

"Eh, why not?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY NOT?!" Chiba yelled from behind, although he did prefer if he could see. Saku on the other hand, his nose started bleeding from the dirty thoughts in his head.

"Come on...its not worth it." he pulled your shirt back down. You nodded and followed him out of the alley leaving Rikiya speechless.

"So...Tsuki..you were awesome back there." Koyuki smiled excitedly. "Where did you learn it?"

You looked at him.. "Learn what?" you answered back.

There was an awkward silent between the six of you, passing through the city park.

"HE WAS ASKING AS TO WHERE YOU LEARNED HOW TO FUCKING FIGHT!?" Chiba finally broke the silence. You looked at him with your innocent eyes, still unable to understand what he was saying. "I dunno...reflexes?" you finally answered.

"......reflexes?" the five of them said in unison.

"Yup!" you smiled.

"How can it be reflexes?!" Koyuki exclaimed. You shrugged.

Ryusuke sighed, "Let it go guys..she's probably telling the truth." Saku and Taira nodded in agreement.

**GROWL...RUMBLE..**

The stopped, and looked at you. You looked down at you growling stomach.

"I'm hungry..." you whispered. Ryusuke looked at you.

"What was that?" he asked, with a teasing voice. "I can't hear you.."

"I said I'm hungry...." it was a little bit louder.

"Louder..."

"I SAID I'M HUUUUUUUUUNGRYYY!!!" this time, it was loud enough to match Chiba's yelling.

They all laughed, making you blush in embarrassment. And the warm, happy feeling in you made you smile and secured.

"Well I think there's still some cup noodles left at home...we should go."

Ryusuke too was happy deep inside, but there are still some things that were bothering him. He was feeling something he wished he didn't, that he felt something dangerous in you and no matter how he push this feeling aside, it will always be there....

** To be continued in Chap 6**

A/N: *sigh* FINALLY!!!!! I finished it . A month of writer's block GAH!

Although, I'm not too happy with this chap..Gomen..

I wrote this half-heartedly, i just wanted to write a chap that kinda shows that there's

something weird about Tsuki..but this is the result. Hope you still like it tho... I tried

my best to finish this...^^;


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks have passed since the Rikiya fight, there were no signs of you regaining any of your memories, however, you have become more open with Ryusuke and his friends. Enjoying every moment with them, and finally, the night came when you can finally see Ryusuke's band play live at the local nightclub.

"Ne, Ryusuke-kun..What are you gonna play tonight?" you asked as you serve him tea.

"Hmm...Let's make it a surprise, then you can tell us what you think." his response was quite disappointing, you were expecting for him to tell you. But, you just gave him the sweetest smile you could give.

"So...Tsuki-chan, did you regain any of your memories?" surprised by the queston, you were unable to answer right away. "Uh-uh" you shook your head.

"Is that so...." Silence then came after.

"Well, I'm gonna go and get ready for the gig tonight. You should to if you plan on coming." and with that he left the house. He's probably going to go to Koyuki's or Taira's house. And for some reasong, he wouldn't let come and watch in their practice at the studio they rented out. Well now that you're alone, there's not much to do before the show tonight. Maybe a walk or window shopping. You were quite sure, Ryusuke wouldn't mind if you leave the house for just an hour or two. A giggle escaped your lips as you got up got dressed.

Walking down the street, you hummed your favorite Dying Breed song. Ignoring the other people around and without a care. Its been a while since you went out for a walk, in fact, you haven't left the house since Chiba took you to the ice cream parlor. This time, you're wearing the appropriate attire for a girl like you to wear. A short jean skirt and a plain black tank top. Ryusuke's sister, Maho, gave you the clothes she doesn't wear anymore.

As you mindlessly walked the now busy streets, you got more excited by the number of people walking pass you. And for some reason, you ended up stopping in front of Hachiko's Monument in Shibuya. You looked around, not realizing where you are..then you felt fear.

You were LOST...

Unable to return to Ryusuke's house, you sat next to the Hachiko statue, trying to think of the way back to his house. Unfortunately, you were into exploring, that you couldn't remember the way back. With the depressed look in your face, you sighed a couple of times.

"Ryusuke will surely get mad of me for leaving the house with telling him...but then again maybe he wont. He's too busy getting ready for their gig tonight that he might not notice that I left..." you fell silent, thinking. "Oh, that's right...they have a show tonight here in Shibuya.." You groaned. "Oh I wish I knew where they're playing." You fell in depression again, you stared down on the ground, not knowing what to do next. All yo could do at the moment, is sigh multiple times and wished that you didn't left the house. Then out of nowhere, a pair of feet came into sight. You looked up to see who it was. It was a man you've never seen before, but there was feeling that HAVE seen him from somewhere before. But where?

"Excuse me miss...but are you waiting for someone?" he asked. He was young, maybe in his twenties. But for such a young man, he looked like he came out of a novel. His blue eyes sparkled as he smiled, his short blonde looked unkept but it seemed to be the style. He's wearing a white shirt and a black a coat. He does look familiar, but you weren't sure where. All you were able to do was stare at him for a long period of time. He smiled.

"N-No...I'm not waiting for anyone." he looked surprised.

"Eh? A pretty girl like you, not waiting for anyone? I had assumed that you were waiting for your date but was stood up." You weren't sure whether to get mad or just smile. You got up and was about to leave.

"You're leaving already?" he asked stopping you in your tracks

"Yeah, I have to be somewhere." A lie.

You weren't sure where or what to do, but you wanted to be as far as possible from his guy. There was an uncomfortable feeling between you two and you weren't sure why.  
"Well...my name is Alex.." he held out his hand with a smile.

"T-Tsuki." you stared ignoring the hand in front of you. His facial expression changed, like he was expecting a different answer.

"Hmmm...Interesting." You looked at him, his eyes have traces of seriousness. Your eyes met and he gave you a smile. Fake.

"Well, it was nice meeting you....Tsuki." he waved goodbye as he disappeared from sight.

What a weird guy, you thought. Then after he left, the sudden depression came back, realizing that you were still lost. You sat back down at the same spot you were just sitting on. For minutes you sat there motionless. The sky was losing light, the sun already set, and the air was getting chillier by every minute that passes. Then from afar, you heard a voice.

"............TSUKI-CHAN!!!.." you looked up to see Ryusuke running towards you. He looks worried but at the same time, he looks pissed off.

"Ryusuke-kun!" you called out.

"Fuck Tsuki, you made us really worried. What are you doing out here anyway. You shoulda least told me where you were going." He grabbed you by the wrist. "Come on, we've been looking all over the place that we're almost late for the show.

"Y-You were looking for me?" the question was dumb but you still asked.

"Are you stupid? Of course we were looking for you!"

You couldn't understand it yourself but tears suddenly started to dwell in your eyes. Unable to control yourself, you threw your arms around Ryusuke, bawling. You didn't care if other people were staring, you just cried your eyes out.

"Ah Geez! Why are you crying?" He asked not knowing what to do.

"Gomenasai!...." he sighed.

"There's nothing to apologized about, just make you sure you tell me where you gonna got so I know where to find you just in case." he smiled, even though it was barely visible. "Come on lets go, enough crying." you nodded and smiled. Without taking notice, the two of you walked away from the Hachiko statue, hand in hand. Though, lingering behind the statue, was the blonde haired stranger you had met moments ago, apparently he didn't really leave, he had witness you and Ryusuke, and deep down a deep hatred was strongly brewing.

** TO BE CONTINUED**

dorkball007: YOSH!!! Chappy 6 ish done!!XD *starts dancing*

Ryusuke: Stop it your annoying.

dorkball007: Eh? What the hell are you doing here?

Ryusuke: I don't know...you're the one writing...

dorkball007: EEEHH? Really?

Ryusuke: (how stupid) *to the readers* Next time on Memories in your Music, will our dear author survive the harsh world of literature or will she fail miserable to her death writing chapter 7? And will she be able to portray our personalities or die a horrible death trying to bang ideas out of her head? Stay tuned for chapter 7 and I'll be seeing you!

dorkball007: QUIT TALKING NONSENSE!!!! AND WHAT'S UP WITH MY DEATH CRAP! DO YOU REALLY HATE ME THAT MUCH?!

A/N: XD this last part is out of randomness sorry!!^^


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! CHAPPY 7 OF BECK FIC`**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BECK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE OC'S^^  
**

* * *

The club was filled with people, you didn't expect to see so many people all cramped up in one room. The room was getting hot, yet you ignore this, you too were anxious to see Beck play. Then, the room dimmed, you heard the drumsticks being hit together...somewhere in the stage one of them counted. Then all at once, the guitars were heard. "BRAINSTORM!!!" everybody yelled. You got caught in the moment and were jumping along with the other spectators, jamming to the song you've never heard of before...it kept your adrenaline pumping as you dance along with this song.

You were mesmerized and before you realized it, Beck had finished up with Koyuki's song, 'Face'. A bit of disappointment washed through you, you wanted them to stay and play more of their songs, and maybe if you get lucky, they'd play your favorite Dying Breed song. But all of your hopes took a dive down the drain, sinking in deeper. You took a deep sigh, and made your way though out of the crowd and to the backstage, where Ryusuke and the others waited and were cleaning up.

The night was getting later and you could feel sleepiness washing over you. You yawned as you made your way to Ryusuke's group. They saw and waved, smiling at the big yawn you had made.

"You must be really tired Tsuki-chan" Koyuki asked, as you plopped down on the bench where he was seating.

You let out a groan and another yawn, you really were tired, your feet were hurting from standing and you could smell the strong scents of cigarettes and liquor on you.

"Ne...Ryusuke-kun, why is your show too short? I really enjoyed it, don't get me wrong...but I wanted you guys to play more songs..." here was a slight shine in her voice, though she tried to hide it with a content smile.

"Don't worry you little brat! Once BECK becomes one of the most popular bands here in Japan and the U.S. you can listen to us whenever you like until you get tired!" Chiba answered with his usual loud voice. It made you smile, his enthusiasm amazes you and you thought that it'd be impossible for you to get tired of their band.

"Well we should get going...I need you guys to get a full rest, so we can practice early tomorrow..." Ryusuke commanded. He had his guitar and everything packed up.

The group had exited the building and was loading their equipments in their van, you wanted to help, but Ryusuke had told you to just wait in a corner until they finish. You were a bit irritated but you did what he had asked. You stood there in a corner of an alley; waiting and watching them load all their things.

As they were almost done, you sighed and were about to approach those when long shadowy arms reached for you from behind. It was a male, but you couldn't get a good look at him. His large hand, took a hold of your mouth, covering it with a white cloth drenched with a strong scent of a chemical liquid. You tried to hold your breath and fight him back, but you have inhaled a good amount of the liquid and you struggled to keep your vision as it blurred. Your body started to numb and limp as the last thing you remember is his deep voice and his distinct blue eyes

**Ryusuke's POV:**

"Are….Where the hell is Tsuki?" Ryusuke turned his attention towards the spot where he last saw Tsuki. To his surprise, Tsuki wasn't on the same spot she was told. He rubbed the back of his head and walked towards the alley.

"Oi Tsuki! Where the fuck did you go?" Ryusuke looked around; he couldn't see any signs of Tsuki. The alley was completely empty except for one object that had finally caught his eyes.

It was the left pair of the red sneakers that Tsuki was wearing that was given to her by Maho. This worried him, and left a sense of panic in him. What would have cause Tsuki to leave her shoe in an empty alley?

He stood there thinking, his hands has a tight grip on the shoe as he thought of a possible scenario as where she might be.

Taira and Chiba came to get him, they stood at the end of the alley and wondered what might have happened as Ryusuke merely stood there in one spot without saying anything.

"Hey...Taira, do you think everything's ok?" Chiba asked the blonde male next to him.

"The hell if I know…Go ask him yourself…" Taira had answered back.

Chiba approached his long haired friend, but before he could manage to say something, Ryusuke turned around. His has the serious and worried look in his face as he stomped his way to them.

"Chiba…Taira…we have a slight problem…Tsuki seemed to be missing."

"What? Are you sure?" Chiba exclaimed.

"Let's not jump to conclusions...She just probably off somewhere…" Taira tried to be a little optimistic so the rest of the group wouldn't be too worried.

Ryusuke shook his head, and lifted the red shoe up to show Taira and Chiba.

"She wouldn't go anywhere without her shoe…that I know." Ryusuke sighed as he tried to calm himself… He wanted to have a clear state of mind to figure out what to do.

"We should go look for her..." Chiba suggested. It sounded a good idea so Taira and Ryusuke agreed to it. They had asked Koyuki and Saku to just go home without them. They refused to go at first, but a little persuasion from Taira and Ryusuke they had finally agreed.

**Tsuki/You POV:**

Your eyes started to open from a ray of light hitting you on the face. You were feeling a little light headed and groggy. As disoriented as you were, you tried to get up but failed miserably, falling back on the soft bed that you were just laying on.

"What's this? Where the hell am I?" Your head shifted from side to side, exploring the room with your eyes.

For being forcefully taken, the room that you were in didn't seem to be that bad. The room seemed like a hotel room, with simple designs that would satisfy costumer enough to make them feel comfortable. A small lounge chair, a T.V., a mini fridge sitting next to the lounge chair, a door that led to a small bathroom.

"Hello?" you called out, hoping that someone might come. Sure enough, a door opened; a man wearing white clothes had entered. Blonde hair hung messily on his perfectly shaped head, sparkling blue eyes and…..wait...He looked too familiar.

"K-Kimi…dare?" you asked (A/N: "Who are you?"...something like that^^) His perfectly formed lips shaped into a smile, then to a frown.

"Oh? Tsuki-chan…have you forgotten me? It's me…Alex..." he placed his hands on his chest. "I'm hurt you know…you don't remember me…that's twice already."

You were silent…finally remembering something

"You…You were that guy from the Hachiko statue…" he smiled.

"You know Tsuki…that wasn't the first time we met…" his smiles gave you the worst chills you had ever felt, wide and creepy. "And I don't like the fact that you name yourself Tsuki…Its hideous name! It doesn't suit you at all!"

You looked at him confused; he seemed to know more about than he had said from before. But the familiar sense in him makes you want to believe at what he's saying.

"Do you know me?" you finally managed to ask. He chuckled.

"Do I know you? Of course I know you! But we gotta do something with that hideous name of yours!" You rapidly shook your head.

"But I don't want to…I happen to like the name Tsuki…" you answered back with a little more attitude.

"No…That's no good…Tsuki is not your name, and I happen to know your real name…" he paused. "…And I really like your real name, so from now on, I will call you by your real name…OK, Ayaka-chan?"

The name had a ring to it, a familiar one and you seemed to be familiar with it. There was a comfortable ring as he said you supposed real name.

"No…Tsuki is my name now…you have no proof! I want to go back home!"

"I can't do that Ayaka-chan…You're an important person in the underground world, I can't let you waltz around the city…I don't want what happened before happening again."

Despite the woozy feeling, you forced yourself up to you feet to approach this man. His stories were a little hard for you to swallow, and all this were making your head spin.

"I won't believe you…I have no reason to believe you…NOW I WANT TO GO BACK HOME!!" you pushed passed him and headed towards the door, but before you managed to open the door his hands grabbed yours.

"You're not going anywhere Ayaka-chan…I'm sure right now, you think you don't a have a reason to stay here nor believe at everything I tell you…But Ayaka-chan…I have a good reason for keeping you here…" He made a slight pause to smile. "…Believe it or not...but you my dear Ayaka-chan...Is my precious…_fiancé_."

That last word took a blow…never did you expect for him to say anything like that. And now, you're more confused than you were before. No words came out of your mouth as you opened you lips. It was hard thing to neither accept nor believe, you have no memory of anything…Wishing that Ryusuke would come and save you, you slunk down on the bed quietly.

"I'll leave you to rest now…we have important matters to attend to first thing in the morning…" He exited the room and left you to think all the things he had told you.

_'He said…That I'm an important figure in the underground world…but what does that mean? And…and…Fiancé? I…Ryusuke-kun…'_

No matter how piece the puzzles you were given, you were still unable to complete it. Having failed so many times, you finally gave up on it and slunk deeper on the bed.

Ryusuke's voice sang in your head, your favorite song lulling you to sleep and somewhat calming you down. Now, all you want to do, is go back home, you don't care if you'll have to sleep on his stinky futon…you just want to go back.

But everything Alex had said, still rung in your head. Though before you could give more thoughts to it, you finally fell into deep sleep with the picture of Ryusuke and his friends burned in you mind.

* * *

**sorry about the reallly late update...but please^^ review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ryusuke's POV:**

It has been weeks since Tsuki's disappearance. Ryusuke's group had been searching for her, they reported her missing but there was never any news since then. They thought that it'd be easy for them to search for her but they were completely wrong, and there was that fact that they absolutely know nothing of her.

"Fuck Ryusuke… She might not come back anymore…" Chiba whined as he fanned himself with a piece of a cardboard box. It was the middle of the day, making Ryusuke's house a little hotter.

"Shut up Chiba…There's something not right and I feel like Tsuki's in danger…or something like that." Ryusuke got up to his feet and grabbed a glass of water. "We'll find her… we'll have to."

Chiba sighed and chugged a big glass of juice that was previously Taira's. Taira looked at him but was already unable to protest as Chiba had already drunk it till to the last drop.

Ryusuke sat on back on the floor next to his friends, he fell silent and stared off into space. Chiba and Taira were starting to get worried about him. He never gets this worried when it comes to women. He valued the band more so than his relationships with women he had tried going out with.

"Oi…Ryusuke, don't tell me you're actually falling for that woman?" Chiba snorted. Ryusuke jolted his head towards Chiba, giving him his cold and silent stare. Chiba smiled awkwardly and turned his back away from Ryusuke.

"It's not that I'm falling for her, I just feel very responsible for her disappearance. I felt like I was supposed to look after her yet I really let her down." Ryusuke muttered as he stared directly down on his tatami mat covered floor.

Chiba snorted and then suddenly bursts in laughter, Taira followed soon after, joining his afro friend in a choir of laughter. Ryusuke merely stared at them as coldly as he could, yet he could not get his friends to stop their laughter.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Chiba and Taira finally stopped, their hands clutching their stomach from laughing. Taira looked at him.

"You're such an idiot…you're not even sure if she's in danger…for all we know, she might have left you; after all, you are an idiot." Ryusuke fell silent.

**Tsuki/You POV:**

The past few weeks has been a hell for you, they've done so many unimaginable things to you. Recovering your memories was their main goal; yet the process was not as friendly as they make it sound.

After every process, your head would always throb in pain, like it was being split in half, and all you could do was just lie around and stare at the ceiling.

The man named Alex hasn't visited you since the first day you woke up in that room and oddly enough, you have been feeling a bit lonely.

You wanted to go back home, to where Ryusuke is. You felt like that's where you belong, the warm smiles they had given you and the comfort they provided; you missed all of them. You were starting to get restless, and the feeling of confinement is just to tiring and boring now.

"I…need to get of here somehow…" you muttered. You went for the door, you were hoping that it would be unlock. You turned the knob, and to your surprise, it wasn't lock.

"They don't seem to know how to LOCK their prisoner in…" You weakly grinned as your head throbbed in pain but you didn't let it stop you from walking out the room.

Now that you were out, you had finally realized that the room you were confined in wasn't a hotel room. The hall was grand but traces of household furniture. The grandeur of the house was magnificent, ornate furniture and decorations; even the slightest details seems to be glittering in fortune.

As you walked down the stair case, you heard voices coming towards you. You ran down and ducked underneath a table covered with a white cloth making it a perfect a hiding place for you. As these men walked passed you, you heard them talking about you; it was voice of an old man and younger one. One of these voices distinctly familiar and you were having the urge to peek, curious as to who these men were.

_"Alex…"_ the old man muttered. As he had said, it was Alex next to him and it got you more curious and lifted a small part of the cloth for you to see.

_"…I hope that you're doing your job properly, I want Ayaka back by the end of this week…You may be her fiancé, but I am still her father." _Those words surprised you, but there was a distant feeling to it even though you have heard that the man out there was your father.

Perhaps, you weren't close to him as it may seems back then, you stared at the old man that had claimed to be your father. His eyes cold and blank, traces of tiredness covered his eyes from all the years of his existence.

_"Don't worry sir…Ayaka's memory recovery is in the process…though it was a bit too much for her, if this continue her body might breakdown."_ Alex tried to reason with elderly man, his voice has a more sincere tone than the last he had talked to you; this surprised you.

_"JUST FINISH THIS!...I have a business to attend to next week with the Mafia boss in Italy…and he wants to meet my dear daughter, and who am I to refuse his request." _His wrinkled lips form a sly grin. Alex sighed, he shifted his gaze towards your direction. You froze and wasn't able to hide on time, and he immediately saw you sitting under the table.

"Ayaka-chan! What are you doing here?" his expression was displeased yet he seemed to be more worried about something as he rushed towards you.

You, being confined in a room for weeks felt like it was time to get out of there, and fast. You ducked back under the table. As he grabbed a hold of the table, you pushed it upwards with all your strength, throwing him off balance.

You took this opportunity and dashed out of there. You saw an exit and next to this door is a vase full of umbrellas. As you pass, you took the time to pull a black one, it'd be a good idea to use as a weapon if anyone stops you.

From behind, you could hear Alex's distinct voice calling out to you, commanding you to stop. But you didn't, you didn't want to be locked up in that place any longer.

As you had finally got out of the manor house, people in black suits started to chase you, your eyes widened as you saw what they were carrying around; guns were pointed at you. Not far behind is the handsome Alex also giving chase.

"DON'T HURT HER!! I WANT HER UNHARMED!!!" He ordered the men in black…You know you could beat them, just like the last time with Rikiya..But all if were just reflexes and you weren't sure if it were enough. In any case, you decided that it would be a good idea not to face them.

You made a dash into the narrow and empty street of an unfamiliar place…You ran and ran until you were finally able to get away from them. It seems like you were running forever as your legs started to tremble, there was no telling how far you could still go.

As you finally reached the end of the street you were on, you came out of the busy sidewalks of Shibuya. And lucky for you, the Hachiko Statue was close by…but there was an uneasy feeling in you just by seeing this statue. Then it came to you…this is where you first met Alex.

"Alex…who is he really?" you looked at your hand and you felt hot tears stroll down your cheeks, dripping down on your palms. "I want to go back home…to Ryusuke and the others…"

You cried and cried, ignoring the people who offered help or asked if anything was wrong. You were now in your own little world, pondering, crying, and hoping that you'd be able to find your own way.

From a distant, you heard a voice calling to you. You looked up to see a person you thought you've already escaped from. You jumped up to your feet and stared at the approaching blond male. You slowly backed up as you kept your eyes to him, afraid that if you tear your gaze away from him for even a second , he'll come and get you off guard.

You bolted out of there as he was already getting very close to your position. You heard him call out to once again, you looked back, to see him standing idly in the middle of the crowd. You couldn't help but stare at his sad and hurt expression; you couldn't help but wonder.

"Ayaka-chan!...Why do refuse to come back home?!" He yelled. The surrounding crowd stopped and couldn't help but stare.

"I'm not refusing to come home!...I don't belong there, No matter what you do or what you say…I will still refuse over and over…" _All I want is to go back home...to Ryusuke and them._

"Ayaka-chan---" He wasn't able to continue on, the people around him started to stop him going any further.

_"Leave that girl alone!..."_ the people around him started to yell and it gave you the perfect time escape, and without wasting any more time; you ran away.


	9. Chapter 9

**WOOT! 9th chapter of this fic..oh gosh..it really is coming to an end!!**

**I do not own BECK: MCS....got it?!  
**

* * *

You weren't sure for how long you had been running; the idea of stopping is beyond you now, you thought that if you'd stop, the people that were chasing you would capture you once again. And so you moved on.

A day has gone by and there was no sign of the people that were chasing you, you felt relieved, never had you felt so afraid in your life, at least from what you can remember. Your visions were slowly darkening and hazing, your legs were heavy from running since you had escaped the mansion; chest tightening and your breathing were shallow, thoughts were already rushing in your head. You want this to end, but ending your life there and then would be just too hasty. Maybe, you'd get lucky and bump into somebody that could help you, maybe Ryusuke or his friends. But this hope had already shattered since you had already been walking around the Shibuya district for almost a day and there were no signs of him or his friends.

Finally, your legs gave up, trembling before collapsing on the hard pavement. You lay there; face down, your breathing shallow and dry. You just want this torture to end as soon as it can, anymore of this might even kill you. Laying there is all you could do; your body became so numb that you could barely feel the pain that was inflicted on you.

Before your eyes could give away, a pair of shoes came in your sight. Black, shoes; you assumed that it belonged to a student, a male student.

_"What the…you're---" _just before he could finish, you fell into unconsciousness, your sense of hearing and seeing finally failed yet you felt your body being gently lifted up; all this happened so fast, up until you lost all your senses and was completely out.

There was no guarantee on how long you've been out, it felt like it has been ages since you passed out. You felt cold sweat rolling down your cheeks and your back was wet, probably from sweating a lot since the room felt very warm and humid. Despite your eyes being too heavy to open up, you forced yourself so that you could at least know where you are, even for a slightest bit.

The room feels familiar; the ceiling, old and leaking… humid air the smell of cooking instant ramen filled the brightly lit room. Your head turned from left to right to see more of the room. You see a pile of old records and CDs in one side of the room along with a fairly large player on top of a wooden shelf.

You forced yourself up making your body flinch from the aching pain. Your muscles and bones were exhausted and they haven't exactly recuperated properly.

"Finally you're awake!" cried an awfully familiar voice. You slowly turned your head up as the owner of this voice walked towards you. A dark-haired male stood next to you wearing a worried expression and possibly mixed with many more.

Tears were slowly swelling in the corners of your eyes, making your eyes watery and hazy as you desperately reached for him with your pale and trembling hands.

"R-Ryusuke-kun… I…I'm back." You struggled to say the words as your tears came pouring down and hard to pull back. Ryusuke gave you the sweetest and gentle smile, though it may be rare to see him smile but it had completely warmed you up.

Ryusuke gladly welcomed your reaching arms with his warm embrace, wrapping his arms around you as you cried loudly.

"Ryusuke-kun…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have left your side…" you cried out.

"Baka! I was the one who should be sorry! If I didn't let you out of my sight then…you wouldn't have gotten lost." Ryusuke smiled, you stared at him blankly, confused.

"…but Ryusuke-kun…I didn't…" you continued to explain to Ryusuke the ordeal you went through the past couple of days you were away. At first, Ryusuke couldn't believe what you were saying, but considering how you had lost your memory, you wouldn't really know all this, nor tell a lie about something as complicated as that.

Ryusuke sighed, and almost deep in thought. It was hard to believe but he has to believe, it was hard yet he knows there are truth in your words. There must be something he could do.

"…Ne, Ryusuke-kun…what should I do now?" Ryusuke smiled, lifting his arm as he pats you on the head.

"You don't have to worry about it Tsuki…You're safe now." His words gave you strength and relief, yet you still feel the uneasiness lingering. Falling back asleep, Ryusuke went out and left you in the care of his friends, Taira and Chiba.

**RYUSUKE'S POV:**

Ryusuke walked down a street, heading towards a small pharmacy shop, the street was a little crowded but he was completely into his own world; ignoring the strangers passing by, lovers smooching at each other. All those Ryusuke never cared for, he just wants to go get some medicine, maybe grab a bite to eat, his stomach kept growling since he left.

There are barely any people who come to this pharmacy, the medicines that they sell in here were more old fashion, hand made from fresh herbs. Ryusuke approached the old man who was sitting by the counter, managing his one and only shop.

"Konnichiwa ojii-san…" Ryusuke greeted, the old man lifted his head to face the towering Ryusuke in front of him. He was a man of experience, trembling yet knowledgeable; all this Ryusuke can see in his eyes.

"Konnichiwa…" he muttered. HE slowly got up from his chair, his back bent in an arch, from somebody else's view it looked painful. "Mah…What can I help you with…" he asked.

Ryusuke scratched the back of his head, he came into the pharmacy without thinking what exactly it is he wants to get.

"AH…! I'd like to get a very effective head medicine…" he paused and smiled dryly, "…and could you please throw in some memory recovering medicine…" he chuckled at his sarcasm.

The old man merely smiled, and went his way to the back to get the medicine Ryusuke wanted. He didn't have to wait long, the old man came back as soon as he was able to, on his hand is a small green box, and he assumed that it might be the head ache medicine. The old man wrapped it with a small brown cloth and placed it inside a white plastic bag.

"Here…you go, I don't have any memory recovering medicine in stock…" the old man muttered, almost in a whisper.

"EH? You really have a medicine like that?" he asked. There was slight pause. Ryusuke realized what just occurred. He chuckled. "Come on gramps…don't be joking like that." This time the old man laughed waving his palm to Ryusuke.

"Alright, alright…here's the money…" he handed the money to the old man, he didn't bother counting it as he pretty much trust Ryusuke for some reason.

"Arigatou gozaimasu…Ojii-san" Ryusuke took the small package with him, leaving the small vicinity and home.

Though the walk home was quiet and peaceful, Ryusuke was starting to feel uneasy; cold sweat starts to run down his skin as his hands were starting to feel clammy.

"Damn…what the hell is wrong with me today…I feel really off…" Ryusuke let out a huge sigh, clenched his fists and took off running, heading towards his house.

His place was eerily quiet; he expected music blasting off the roof of his house waking up the whole neighborhood. But it was quiet, too quiet for it to be normal.

"I wonder what's going on." Ryusuke ran for it, opening the door ever so slightly. The inside lights were off, it was supposed to be on, he asked Chiba to turn it on when gets darker. But it was too dark for even to see anything.

"I'm home…" he flicked the light switched, as the single bulb illuminated the room, he was surprised to see what greeted him. "Who the hell are you people!?"

Standing in front of him were men wearing black, carrying guns, pointing towards Chiba and Taira. Chiba and Taira have their arms up, looking at Ryusuke with an apologetic look. At the very back of the room standing, is blond male clad in white, his intense blue eyes stared at Ryusuke, next to him is Tsuki bound with tight ropes and her mouth covered with a cloth.

"Tsuki!" Ryusuke took a step forward, but was immediately stopped as the men threaten to fire their guns at Taira and Chiba if he'd get too close. This moment has left Ryusuke helpless…useless.

"You must be Ryusuke Minami…I heard about you from one of my subordinates, I heard you were trying to get famous with your petty band…what was it? Was it….BECK? What a tedious name." his voice was unnerving, flat yet confident.

"Who are you? And What do you want with Tsuki…"

" _Tsuki_ does not belong to you…and her name is not _ Tsuki_, you will address her as Ayaka and

nothing else. Though I will be taking her back, I would have taken her from here without even you knowing but that would be too rude since you were the one who took care of my beloved…

so you should bid your farewell, this might be the last time you will see her face."

One of the men in black approached Ryusuke with his gun pointing at him to prevent any sudden movements. Ryusuke stood motionless as he watched the male blonde taking Tsuki away, walking casually by him. In this kind of crucial situation, he has no idea what it is he should do.

**TSUKI/YOU POV:**

What can you do now? You were held captive, your friends and Ryusuke were being threatened a man claiming that you don't belong in this kind of place; with the people you already cared for. But if you stayed there, their lives may be at risk. Perhaps this is for the best…at least Ryusuke and his friends could return to their normal lives. This way, nobody has to suffer for your sake, they've done so much and its already enough.

You felt Alex's hand on your shoulder, forcing you to walk out of the door. Without thinking, you dug you heels on the floor, stopping him from pushing you any further. Alex looked at you with a confused yet impatient look.

You turned your head to him, looking at him as if you want to say something,-which you really do- to him. He sighed and pulled the cloth covering your mouth away. Then you faced Ryusuke and his friends, with the sweetest smile you could muster.

"MAH!...This should be enough Ryusuke-kun, Taira-kun….Chiba-san. You've done more than enough for me and I don't think I could ever repay all of you for taking care of me. Leaving you guys so you could all return to your normal lives is all I could ever do…Arigatou…minnasan." Tears started to swell, threatening to pour down your cheeks.

Turning around immediately to prevent any of them from seeing you crying, you want to leave them with a happy face so they won't feel too sad about anything. Without having Alex push you out of the door, you willingly walked out without any protest nor wailing.

You were…happy. It should be enough…that's what counts.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Chiba called out. You stopped, frozen on the spot. "If you think you can smile and thank us and then just leave then you can just fucking shove that _thank you_ up your ass! You're not leaving! FUCKING-A!..." he turned to Ryusuke. "AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING?! RYUSUKE!"

Ryusuke merely stood there, motionless, unable to say anything. Taira smiled and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"I don't really know what Chiba is trying to say, but I'm sure, Tsuki-chan, that he doesn't want you to leave…He wants you to stay as much as Ryusuke does. WE all do, and don't think saying your thanks is enough…or so Chiba says. Am I right, Ryusuke?"

It looked like Ryusuke wasn't going to say anything, despite how Taira and Chiba asked him to. Alex laughed at this. He was amazed.

"You maggots are all talk…all bark but no bite. You two should do what your friend here is doing. Just sit still, don't talk, and watch helplessly as we leave." Alex turned to you and again pushed you to go out. This time, it was Ryusuke's turn to laugh. All turned to look.

"Mah…I was just thinking, but I heard Taira and Chiba and I think they have a very good point." Ryusuke walked over to Alex but as soon as he took a step, guns were pointed at him. "Ah…so what now? You guys are going to resort to killing us?" he said with full confidence.

Alex smiled. "If I have to then I will…"

"So you'll do anything just to take her, huh?"

"Yes…"

"Do you think she'll be happy?"

"I know she will and I will do anything…"

"…Then you're stupid…"

Silence.

There was an intense atmosphere.

* * *

**WHEW!..THERE YOU HAVE..WAIT TIL THE NEXT ONE OK?**

**PLEASE REVIEW^^  
**


End file.
